1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device stand with a suction base.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle may include a stand for supporting a mini computer, a mobile navigation apparatus, or a mobile phone. The stand is usually fixed on a surface inside the motor vehicle with fasteners or adhesive and cannot be easily moved if necessary.
What is needed is a stand that can be easily relocated.